


Jamison Fawkes is Going To Hell

by Aritod (orphan_account)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: @my friends between you and me i didnt write this, Asphyxiation, M/M, Omorashi, i hope i die in my sleep tonight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-27 00:03:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7595536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Aritod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's hot as hell, and Jamison never finds himself drinking enough water. Ever. Might as well binge on a few bottles today.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jamison Fawkes is Going To Hell

**Author's Note:**

> super disgusting plotless porn i hate myself

It was almost funny, how Jamison always seemed to get himself into the weirdest of situations. In a way, he found himself to be lucky about it. Why wouldn’t he, though? Finding himself to be tied up and completely submissive to the man in front of him was nothing but.

It all started a little earlier in the evening. He’d woken up, brushed his teeth at the request of his large boyfriend, and had since gotten a few glasses of water. He had an issue with dehydration on the occasion, so he always made sure to drink plenty. And, okay, maybe he was a little curious as to why Mako kept eyeing him like that as he grabbed a fourth bottle of water, but he was probably just glad that he was drinking. Right? Right. Yeah. This was all good.

Until he had to piss, of course. Of fucking course Mako was in the bathroom as he made his way up and wobbled to the door. It was nighttime at this point, and he was kind of surprised that he hadn’t let it go earlier. Maybe he just had an exceptionally large bladder or something? He really didn’t give two shits. He couldn’t have. He just needed to fucking  _ go _ .

“Oi, Roadie,” he uttered, raising an eyebrow and leaning himself up against the wall nearby the door. How long did it take for his tubby friend to take a quick piss? “H-Hurry up in there, will ya? Yer killin’ me.”

Like most times, Mako was silent. Jamison was in pain at this point. It hadn’t gotten the worst, though, so maybe he could handle a little longer. Maybe. If only Jamison was better at holding things in on a daily basis.

His legs were crossed, the man finding himself to be banging his head right up against the wall. It was a little painful, but nothing he had trouble handling. It was both a reminder to himself, and Mako. For him to stop being such a fucking baby, and for Mako to get the hell out of there before it got bad. He kind of hated this. He especially hated the sound of the flowing water from the sink as Mako presumably washed his hands.

And then Mako opened the door, revealing a relieved looking Jamison with just a small bead of sweat rolling down his cheek. Legs were crossed, hands in between--probably not the sexiest position in the world, to particularly normal people. Which, in short, neither of them were.

Mako was just staring now, Jamison letting out an audible gulp. He always looked so intimidating, even lacking the mask that often adorned him. Was it such a shame that Jamison could feel himself growing hard just from the sight of Mako staring him down? Now he had another problem to get rid of. Dammit.

“Move outta the way.” Jamison rose an eyebrow, walking a little closer to the much,  _ much  _ larger man. “I really gotta fuckin’ piss.”

“Ya can wait.” Mako’s expression didn’t change. Jamison didn’t know whether to feel scared, aroused, or more uncomfortable in between his legs. All of the above, perhaps? That seemed to make the most sense.

“E-Eh, don’t think ya really get it, ya drongo.” Jamison laughed nervously. “I drank way too much fuckin’ water today. Like, at least six fuckin’ bottles. Be a pal and move yer godlike body outta the way, yeah? Now would be a good time.”

“Shut up.”

“Don’t talk to yer fuckin’ boss that way, e-eh? Shit, fuck, Mako, what the hell?” Before he could even blink, he’d been taken up into the man’s arms, which only forced him to let out a short yelp. He loved being manhandled, he swore, but not when he had a boner and needed to piss as soon as fucking possible. He’d waited way too long now. The last thing he wanted to do was to release his gross bodily fluids all over his boyfriend, though. That would just be rude.

Then again, it was kind of rude to block off the entire entrance to the bathroom, too, but that was understandable. Mako was kind of fucked up like that.

The most Jamison could do was kick his legs a little, but would be given a short flick to the head whenever he tried to struggle too much. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to be here, with Mako, but it was kind of uncomfortable. As much as he tried to clench his lower body, nothing seemed to be helping. Nothing in the slightest.

He was thrown to the bed in record time, though, just in time for him to notice that the cunt had his goddamned chain in his hands. “What’re ya gonna do with that, mate? Least let me piss before ya get me into some kinky shit--”

“There’d be no point then, idiot,” Mako grumbled, looming over him a bit and using his free hand to clench Jamison’s throat. Not enough for it to seriously alter his breathing, but  _ fuck _ , did it feel nice. Of course it went straight to his dick. Jamison let out a short moan and felt himself scarily close to spewing out the gross liquid everywhere, but somehow, he had managed to keep it in. For some strange reason, he couldn’t help but think that Mako wanted him to keep struggling like this, to keep forcing himself to keep it in.

Hot. A little bit devious, but hot nonetheless. Jamison could get used to this.

“M-Makin’ it hard fer me to moan...yer blockin’ me off…” Jamison shuddered and felt Mako release his grip a little, instead finding himself wrapping the chain around Jamison’s middle. The cold of the metal was happily met with his skin, the smaller man letting out a sharp gasp. “Fuck.”

“Ya like that?”

“Don’t ask stupid as fuck questions like that.”

Mako rose an eyebrow and pushed Jamison down a little, forcing his hands behind his back and tying them up--Jamison replied to the feeling with a deep moan, still feeling himself struggle to find comfort in between his legs. Perhaps the constant shaking and twitching from him was getting Mako off.

The larger man smiled at his work, pulling a bit on the dirty blonde hair that Jamison possessed. “On yer knees.”

“Fuckin’ ‘ell.” Jamie shivered and settled himself up a little, staring up at him and noting the extremely large bulge in his pants. “Really hope yer not expectin’ me ta suck ya off.”

“Quiet.”

Jamison closed his eyes and bit his lip hard, trying so fucking hard to keep his legs clenched. There must’ve been a really obvious bulge in his pants at this point, though. He needed some sort of goddamn release, and he needed it soon.

His boyfriend walked closer and stared at him for a moment, almost as if he was taking a picture in his mind--probably trying to save the incredibly sexy sight of Jamison Fawkes for a particular boring night, who knew. “Ya look strained.”

Jamison huffed. “I gotta piss.”

“Ya can hold it.”

“Damn right I can, just don’t wanna…” He shuddered as he felt the other’s hand move down, playing with the hem of his pants. “Fuck you.”

“Yer fault fer drinkin all that water.” Mako laughed, pressing his large hand between the man’s legs. “Glad yer keepin’ yerself hydrated.”

Jamison doubted that Mako was lying--most of the time, he cared for his wellbeing, yeah--but he also knew that Mako was being an incredibly devious prick with his comments. Hot, really hot; everything that Mako was spewing was so fucking sexy.

“Never lettin’ ya go into the bathroom again,” Jamison shuddered weakly, head lolling back a little as Mako only pressed harder in between his legs, shuddering and fully well knowing that he had a good amount of precum rolling down his still-concealed cock at this point. He swore he’d be in a pool of the shit by the time Mako was done with him.

That, and something else that he probably couldn’t hold for much longer.

“Mako...yer terrible,” Jamison gasped audibly, feeling as the other rubbed his head through the old boxers. “Makin’ me feel so good, so bad...yer the worst.”

“Ya sure about that?”

“Nnng...yes. S-So fuckin’ sure…” He must’ve been drooling now. He was in both hell and heaven, and he didn’t know if he ever wanted this to end.

It would, though, and soon. He was internally screaming.

Writhing happened in just a few more moments of Mako stroking his dick through his pants like before, though. He couldn’t do this shit anymore. He shuddered and struggled to hold himself back, hands twitching behind him. “Mako...don’t be so mean…”

Mako let out one of those deep, husky laughs that were quite normal for him at this point, Jamison letting out a gasp as the other’s hand had been moved from his crotch to his throat. “I love ya strugglin’...I really do…”

“M-Mako,” he cried out, a little bit louder than the previous sentence spoken. “Mako...I need ta let go...n-need to fuckin’ piss, cum, whatever the fuck else…!! F-Fuck…” Jamison choked on his words a little, Mako tightening his grip as if he was trying to shut Jamison up.

And then, he grinned.

“Do it,” he whispered, pulling a little on his hair. “Make me proud of ya. Make me want to chain ya up again.”

Jamison was probably bleeding from his lip now, from all of the damned biting. Upon hearing the words from the other, though, he was certain that he’d never felt more relieved that he could finally, finally do something about this. He felt his stomach churn a little as he brought his head forward just a bit, closing his eyes tightly and finally feeling himself release--his pants were completely soaked. Disgustingly so, in fact; he was, quite literally, in a puddle of piss.

“Good...ya did good.” Mako seemed so satisfied--Jamison was too, though. He was still amazed by just how painfully good it felt. “So fuckin’ good, Jamie…”

Jamison grinned a little, licking the drool from his chin. “Mm...do I get a kiss, then? After all, I, Jamison Fawkes, have been so utterly good for you tonight.” He almost sounded proper for a minute. Almost.

Mako was already working on pulling away the chain, though. And then, he stared into his eyes.

“Ya can get a kiss after ya take a fuckin’ bath. Yer disgusting.”

“Fucker.”

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry


End file.
